Seven Minutes in Heaven
by Jade Killas
Summary: The popular people have a party tonight... will there Seven Minutes in Heaven turn out wild just a planned? Find out in Seven Minutes in Heaven!


This is a random story I came with..... and my first attempt to write a Lemon.

I Don't own anything but the plot I made.

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_.  
_

You know. I never really did want to go to this party. But my friend had dragged me into it it at the very last minute. Saying, we'll me cute boys there. Of course, Konan was pretty popular among everybody in the school. But I really didn't get why she even spended her time with a lone,wolf like me.

Though I had no big promises. I was going to sleep the whole part if possible. People, were grinding each other on the dance floor. Some where just frolicking around on the couches.

This was just so disgusting.

" Hey Hanabi! Nice outfit!" There was hoot and hollering from the guys all around the room.

I feeling a bit self-conscious. My usually hair that was a hay-stack was even more different this time. It was curly, and there was a new light sheen to my hair that it didn't have her. My lips were a full light pink and not the dull color before. My shirt was was a pink tank top that was plain. But you didn't understand it yet. It was embarrassing, but I had a piercing on my belly button. Shorts that even reached my thighs. And plain worn out red sneakers.

If my father saw this, he would kill me.

Carefully, I strutted my self, across the room trying to find my blue-haired best friend.

There was so many people here. The groups were just like in school because lots of people were familiar in this place. I had seen, Sakura, Ino, Naruto, Tenten, and Lee. My cousins were here just somewhere in the crowd.

" Hey! Hanabi Over here!" I turned around at the voice seeing myself caught in my best-friend-forever arms. " Sorry. Hanabi. I was busy for a moment." Konan smile was like she won a a million bucks.

" What do you want me to do?" I asked. Konan never smiled like that unless she wanted something.

She didn't even answer me just started to drag me away into a circle of people that were sitting down that were waiting for something. I really didn't like the feeling of this. But Konan was smarter than me actually so I couldn't even doubt her judgment

" So we got all our players. Now who goes first?" The guy asked as everyone looked around. I really didn't like the feeling of not knowing what to volunteer for.

Reluctantly, I raised my hand. Unsure of myself, I fidgeted.

He handed me a slip of paper. " You got white. Hmm..... So you go in with Sasuke Uchiha."

There were howls of enraged girls from all of the room.

For once I felt my life was over.

Hands pushed me into the closet and I slid down unto the rugged floor. It was good thing that I could see in the dark so clearly. His outline was right on the other side of the closet.

" So.......... wanna bet something?" I blurted out.

What was _I_ doing?

His head lifted so ever slightly from his spot. " What?"

My mouth was making things as it went and I couldn't stop it. " If you can have sex with me."

There was a pause.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_.  
_

" You're like all the others."

" Gay-lord."

There was a move and a shifting in the close and I couldn't tell where he was and I bet he was going to to kill me from calling him such a thing. I wish I'd just kept my mouth shut.

I felt, something soft brush against my lips. It was unexpectedly, soft frantic and gentle.

It was his** lips.**

He moved his lips against mine, soft and ever so seriously. Smoothly, he wrapped his hands around my waist.

" You're mine now." He mummered his lips moved sucked playfully, at my neck.

* * *

Sakura was growling the whole time they were in there.

" Isn't the time up yet?" Ino yelled itching to open the door.

" Sasuke............. Please............."

Everyone went dead quiet at all the noises coming out of the closet.

Konan went up to the door an put a lock on it.

" Nobody better disturb them."

* * *

Well that's the end! I hope you liked it!


End file.
